StarGate: Chronicles Of The Machines
by Thewodros
Summary: If Replicarter is some what like Colonel Carter, then wouldn't she be careful and has back up plans? In this A/U Replicators will use as much technologies as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This fan fiction goes around star gate sg-1 and Atlantis and probably crossovers with others. All characters you know of belong to their respective owners. And the others come from my imagination. Any possible name similarities with other licensed works are accidental. Enjoy _

StarGate: Chronicles Of The Machines

Chapter 1

Endless lines of blue colored codes on black back ground were the first thing she saw on rectangular view as she become conscious. Some of them were moving from right to left and others rising from bottom to top. She even has no idea the language the codes being written. It was like some kind of computer program starting. She can't make it what it was but she was feeling something different. She got a bit worried about that. She felt strange of herself.

'_How did I get in this?_' asked her self and try to memorize the last thing she could. Her memories are not continuously showing her past. They got lot of jumps in time. Most of them were the moment fighting with the goa'uld and the faces of those with her were blurry. Her last memory was of being with some one named fifth in some country house. It took a while of waiting then all the codes she was seeing slowly dissolved and some kind of message box opened up. The massage was written in English. It reads~ 'hello Samantha carter. Don't worry. Every thing will be clear soon.'

At least some one who knew her was around and will take her out of the meaning less codes world. Then the message continues down. The massage continues~ ' I'm happy of having you around. This happened because of good reasons. Samantha, I have seen your thought what would you do if you have power. I have seen your grand thought for your galaxy if you had power like the system lords. That's only one of the reasons you are here. It is b/c I can give you that power to accomplish what you can. Power more than your imagination. You have to understand that to have such power you need to be ready and suite for it. I am 5th. When the human Samantha carter was on my ship I had copied all her memories before I let her go. I just couldn't let her go like that. I'm glad that I was able to collect enough neutronium before I left the asgard planet. Then here you are.'

The message disappeared and she begun looking on her surrounding which was replicator blocks. She was inside a replicator making compartment. The blocks in front of her retract to left and right to reveal the room fifth was.

"Don't be afraid. I'll share all my knowledge with you. Together we'll be unstoppable." said fifth as she walked out of the blocks housing her. She looked down on her nanite body covered with some kind of jelly fluid. Her outer most nanites on her head began to shiver then like a wave it move all down to her toes. All the fluid is now sipping through the floor blocks. Then a pool of nanites formed right under her legs and the nanites climbed up on her body. The nanites create a design and formed like clothing. After that she looked like the human form replicators as the nanites change color.

"We are replicators. We'll do what we have to do." stated fifth as she turn to look at him.

"Destroying civilizations that are found in our way isn't the only way to get what we need." said Replicarter.

"You know our brothers survived this long because of their number and the knowledge they acquired. If our chance of survival is to increase, then we need more knowledge and number. The black hole has destroyed most of us, but we still have the chance to rise again even they discover a weapon that can destroy us. More than any things we need to increase our number. Mining and purifying take time longer than necessary to insure our survival. And no body gives their resource for free. What will the humans do if they find you? Will they welcome you with their hands wide as one of them? "asked fifth.

"They will destroy Me." she replied after a moment.

"Of course, they won't see you as there kind. They won't hesitate for us because of our nature. They won't listen for any sympathy of yours. Won't they see you as a treat even if you fight against goa'ulds invading earth to save them? Of course as it has been said the strong will survive. If we have to survive we'll do what must be done." Fifth finished knowing she will accept the fact even if it takes time.

"Don't worry after your training you will be able to see things differently. Every thing will unfold step by step." said fifth smiling. He knows the training will make her different. All her need will be a motivation for survival. With the training her former life philosophy will change like the seasons.

Fifth isn't going to take her presence around him open heartedly like the last time they met. He wanted to make her like he was made which is closer to humanity than the other replicators and she can feel what he can. At the last moments her creation he remembered what the human carter said 'I won't love you back.' If she is going to have her own set of memories it will be difficult to control her with her feeling to wards the others. So he made changes to her programming to become like the other replicators and to give her the complete memories the human carter with time. And she likes to discover things by her self so he is going to let her to do that by her self.

He didn't give her his knowledge and control of the bugs initially because he wasn't sure if he can trust her. She was the first one to be created with human memories that he didn't know of any possible reaction she could has because of it. He has to make sure that she will be ok of being herself. After all the human carter had left him trapped in time dilation. With the knowledge she could be adversary on him if having memories of a human affected her much. More than any thing he is happy having her around.

Replicators will always be seen as a treat, night mares of the Asgard, destroyers' of civilizations. It is mainly their number and knowledge which keep them alive. She knows that. And she agrees with fifth if it is for survival. Human emotion is now irrelevant but she has incarnated the feeling of what are necessary actions and discovering technologies by herself which make her different from her kind. Perhaps she could watch and enjoy the end of some of technologically advanced races which she didn't like them as human that use their techs for massacre.

She reached to link with the data base of the ship. To understand the basics she needed to read the languages of every race the others met. After installing every language dictionary she can find reading the items on the data base and her the nanite code become easy. Then she focused on the history of the bugs. It was because if the bugs were created by Reese how did they met the Asgard.

The world was called Eran by the people lived on it. Eran was on the edge of the milk way galaxy. They were advanced enough on the level building space ships capable of hyper space flight. In their space exploration they found an abandoned large clocked space ship only 30 light years away. The ship was abandoned by the crew because the intergalactic hyper drive engine failed and planning on returning. Its discovery was total accident, when one of their exploration ships dropped out of hyper space to fix a malfunctioning guidance system which took them in a wrong direction. They hadn't even detected any part of it until their ship scratched it. Their scientist studied its technology after towing it to their planet. After 3 years using a computer core on the ship they managed to repair and modified some of its parts structurally and systematically.

One of the major scientists named Raroc which had lost his wife and daughter for an accident built him self an android named Reese. He made her to remind him both his wife and daughter. He talks to her about every thing he do. Reese was very advanced android and able to construct things from metals which lead to the creation of the first bug as a toy. The disastrous thing was she made it able to learn.

The first bug learned replication after its creation by Reese. She was able to control the five replicated bugs. She thought them every thing her father thought her and how they could do a task together like moving furniture around the house. But the neighbors around her father's house had seen them and reported to their government officials. Her father had told them that she has control on the bugs but they were worried what could they do if she lost it. So they decided on their distraction.

Her father didn't want her to see their distraction so he deactivated her and he gave them away. After Reese deactivated, the bugs' initial command to replicate was initiated but they were taken immediately. They were taken with 5 metallic boxes which the bugs didn't consider as a treat. As they were metals the authority wanted to easily destroy them by throwing them in to a furnace. The officers threw three of the boxes at the same time in to molten metal which was unfortunate for them the two bugs left melted the metal boxes with their acid and jumped on the two officers.

The metal factory was fully automated that made the discovery of the dead officers unlikely until it was too late. They replicators crawled every where in a metal factory. They replicated by the newly manufactured metals and from the computers in the factory they were able to learn of very strong metallic alloys which is now on the new prototype spaceship.

For 7 hours they ate every metal they could reach on. Unfortunate for the Eranian, they ate nuclear reactors powering the facility which caused high level of radiation at the time they discover about the metal alloy. They went out for it but out side they mate the emergency workers which were alarmed by the radiation. The authorities wanted no more problem so ordered their soldiers to shoot and destroy the bugs.

After receiving the first energy blast, the replicators looked every Eranian as enemy target. Their first targets were the soldiers with ineffective energy weapons and the workers. More than 2000 bugs invaded the city on their way to the space ship. It was before dawn so most of the people were sleeping in their houses so it was simply slaughter. Even after the city wise alarm sounded there were too little they could do.

Raroc had received call about the bugs killing people then activated Reese to stop their action. Due to their number Reese was unable to control them so Raroc deactivated her again as the neighbors' treat on them raised. The soldiers started using explosives while civilians try to fight the bugs by throwing heavy objects.

The front line bugs reached the ship yard and boarded the newly finished space ship. As the first tested the alloy and found testy for them so those which was fighting rushed to it. As the authorities watched the ship being boarded they decided to remotely launch the ship and depressurize it in space.

The ship was launched as the last of the bugs boarded it. Just when it reached low orbit, one of the bugs in the bridge crawling over a control and activated the hyper drive and the ship jumped.

The ship was modified with their most current knowledge and contained all Eranian knowledge including its former owners' data base to increase chances for crew incase of unforeseen accidents like if the ship hyper drive engines fail's and the crew stack in other galaxy. It was traveling to a preprogrammed coordinate to the nearest galaxy to their position.

Due to the attack, the unattended damaged reactors radiation was too high to damage its own controlling computers and gone critical and exploded taking most of the people in the city. Very little of them managed evacuate trough the star gate.

The inside of the slick ship wasn't like as it was before 2 weeks and 3 days. The bugs ate it like there were no tomorrow which resulted in major internal structural damage. They copied the knowledge stored in the ship computers and shared it all around. The ship dropped out of hyper space because a hull bridge. Three of the bugs eating on the outer hull resulted depressurizing which take out most of the bugs.

In such cases the ship computer would automatically raise shields around hull bridges and sill compartments around them. Unfortunately the shield emitters and doors were unresponsive due to eaten by the bugs. Then the next option was to search for a close planet with life support and land. The ship dropped out of hyper space 3 days before reaching its destination but luckily founded a planet and went for it.

The ship began to rock as it pears through the upper atmosphere of the planet. Because of the damaged internal structures the ship was unable to carry it self and cracking around when it reached the upper atmosphere. The ship sheared in to two and falls in to the ocean below as the reverse thrusters engaged to slow it down.

Like stones on fire the two half's of the ship landed hard in the ocean a kilometer away from one of the continents. Few survivor bugs try to climb up on the sinking ship while most destroyed by the crush or flooded and sank to the bottom of the ocean. As the broken pieces were sinking one by one a medium size transport appeared from the direction of the continent and initiated searching for any survivors.

The crew of ship found what they were not expecting, 11 bugs on floating broken pieces. The ship got order from their base and beamed up three of the bugs and contained them in a force field. The rest of the bugs remained floating on the broken pieces but because of the weight of the metal pieces and tide 7 of them sank. The lone bug was floating on thin metal shit surfed like lifeboat to the nearest shore.

Founding them self in a contained area, the beamed up bugs saw the Asgard as hostiles. After reaching the shore, the lone bug headed to the direction of the others. After 3 days the bug reached to see a huge Asgard built base and a science vessel parked on a floating landing platform.

\/

/\^^/\

/ \ / \

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

StarGate: Chronicles Of The Machines

Chapter 2

"Fascinating" said Hefien, the lead Asgard scientist of the scientific research base, looking at the display in front of her. On the hologram display was the scans of some scavenged bug blocks. The asgard knew about Kieron particles long ago but they never found a way to put them in applicable way or met some one using Kieron based technology. The most intriguing thing of the discovery was finding controlled Kieron particles in side small blocks.

"2 million?" asked Ebier, the scientist standing to the right of Hefien, not believing what he is seeing. While finding the technology was incredible its compactness was mystery even to the Asgard.

"2 million isolated Kieron path ways." confirmed Hefien and continuing," The most difficult question to answer is how the inventers of the technology managed to use the particles to function as the machines systems."

Moving one of the stones on the pedestal in front of her, Hefien initiated scans to determine any energy out put of the kieron path ways. The scan ended and the figure on the hologram changed to show the very complex 3 dimensional patterns on the energy out put. "Look at that, the path ways are arranged in some sort of complex patterns. The patterns are not the same in most of the blocks. It could be the result of the purpose of the blocks. The particle path ways has ability to store large amount instructions or data because of this pattern. The blocks on the wings have the most complex pattern which gave it high processing speed and can store the largest amount of instructions reaching 5.61 tuons (~847.3 gigabytes). I think the machines use those blocks for communication as well."

"With this much capacity the machines could be tasked for many purposes. Their owner will only have to give some basic commands and they could perform their tasks with preinstalled data. Worst of all they might be used as war machines. " said another scientist standing to the left of Hefien which frightened the other two scientists. Then all three of them silently turned to their right where the bugs were contained in energy containing field less than 10 meters away.

The Asgard had tried to hail any one on board the strange ship to turn back as it headed right to wards their planet three and half days ago. They scanned the ship as it entered into low orbit of the planet with out answering their hail which was only able to show them weapon status because of the raised primary shields. The ship's primary shield was functional unlike the secondary shield that would have been used to sill hull bridges. It was strong enough to block the Asgard built sensors but unable to hide the ship's weapon status. Due to satellite visual showing a big hole on its star-board, weapon status and trajectory the Asgard powered down their ground to orbit cannon believing that it was attempting to land 720 miles to the South West of their ground to base.

When the Asgard found the bugs on the floating pieces after the ship crushed they considered them to be some kind of repairing aid machines which are left behind to fix the ship by their evacuated owners and waited for them to show up in the system any time soon. Even they sent out the science vessel to search the space in the ship's arrival direction to find any life boat that saved the crew. After 2 days the Asgard called off the search then changed their attention to wards what they got. The scientific research base was built specifically to find solution for their genetic problem instead finding the probability of new menace took all their attention. This could be some peoples failed invasion.

"If it is possible we should try determining any thing stored in the blocks. How much data could the whole technology store?"asked Ebier breaking the silence now looking back at hologram display.

Hefien startled from her thought by Ebier's question then touched a button on the pedestal. Before the count result could show up the lab's lights flickered scaring all of them and snapped to look back at the contained bugs. Immediately she opened audio visual communication channel to the base's main control station.

"What is happening! We can't loose power here! The contained technologies could possibly be very dangerous."

"We don't know. It's the same all over the facility. The generator is functioning properly but the power is being diverged to some where in power distribution chamber. And sensors in that chamber are not working." replied one of the controllers.

Frowning unbelievably at what she was hearing Hefien beamed Ebier and herself in to the base's main control station living the other scientist to keep his eyes on the bugs.

Eleven hours earlier

The southern external wall of the Asgard scientific research base melted down as the lone bug sprayed its acid to let itself in. The wall formed a hole big enough for the bug after three sprays. The section of the facility the bug now in is the main store which is visited less frequently by the Asgard and more suitable place for replication. Lot of metallic containers was in the store which would be enough for the many generations. The bug began to make new blocks as it ingested the metals closer to it.

Three hours later the store room was echoing machine sound as it was some kind of factory filed with industrial robots. It was filled with the first of shining purple replicators. It was new environment for them so they didn't risk of being discovered in small number. To keep themselves hidden at first they choose to stay in the store which kept their number lower than normal. Believing their number was enough to ensure their survival they began to spread to the rest of the facility. Using ventilation shaft make it easier for the bugs to move fast and undetected.

Ten bugs moving to the north entered the first lab found in their way after one of them sprayed its acid on the thin cover. They crawled down from the top of the wall down to the floor of the lab which was 30 meters long and 10 meters wide. On the far side of the lab was a scientist concentrated on studying DNA structures of several animal species who had no idea what's coming behind him. The bugs closed in the scientist as quietly as they possibly could then jumped on him. The scientist died before he hit to the ground.

After that was done the bugs try to access the Asgard core/super computer with lab's computer. The Asgard core/super computer is the facility's main computer which has ultimately high processing speed and data storage capacity and can be accessed by the every smaller computer in every lab. Accessing the user friendly Asgard core with the pedestal was easy but to have full access they needed to link directly. It took 7 hours to make them more compatible with the technology.

Having full access the bugs examined every thing on the core. Every thing the bugs needed to know about the Asgard was on the core. It included the worlds controlled by the Asgard, how many spaceships they got with their specifications with strengths and about engines, generators, weapons and matter transportation beam. With the help of the core, the bugs discovered that if they were bigger their strength and replication speed could increase. It is the most efficient way for replication but in this form they will use much of their energy then they decided to use external power source.

To try the new founded way of speeding up replication all the bugs gathered to one of the places found by the scouting bugs. It was power distribution chamber on the 1st floor right above the generator room. All of them began making blocks and incorporated them on one of the bugs which finally ended forming a mother bug five times bigger. As the others gathered metal parts, the mother bug attached it self to one of the major power lines and began churning out block much faster than the bugs could.

Looking at the increase of replication speed, they begun modifying another bug into mother bug then another leading to the rise of power consumption and lights flickering all over the base. As their number increases so did the contact with the Asgard. Any Asgard which met the bugs ended up drenched with his or her blood.

The bugs trapped inside the energy fields got their freedom as the power in the lab dropped below the lowest needed level to keep the shields up. The sudden drop of power scared the shit out of the scientist watching the bugs. He tried to beam out himself out but the computer displayed less power is available for the transportation beams to work. Then he turned to the door on his left and run as fast as he could shouting at the communication stone on his hand. As he runs out of the lab the loose bugs were gaining on him. The bugs reduced the gap fast and jumped on the Asgard but before they could land on him he was beamed out by the guys in the control station.

With their number growing every minute the bugs were reluctant of being seen and tried to control the whole facility as fast as possible. With the last used coordinates on one of the computers they beamed in to the science vessel which was parked on floating anti gravitated landing platform. Unlike those in the facility the Asgard in the ship were prepared for any type of ship boarding enemies but the unstoppable bugs forced them to beam themselves out after activating the 'ship in distress' call.

Hefien couldn't believe the change of events with in few minutes. The technicians in the control station beamed around two third of the Asgard scientists in the facility in to the medium range transport ship. These Scientists were those found alive after the contained bugs got loose. But the number of the Asgard on board is twice the capacity of the ship so they beamed in computers which they could upload their consciousness on.

Evacuating from their base due to attack was completely new situation for the Asgard perhaps as far as they could remember it never happened. Under Hefien's order, the control station's controllers had managed to copy most of the research files to portable computers on the transport ship remotely from the computer core before the bugs changed access codes ….

'Access denied' displayed in a message box.

Replicarter terminated the link with the ship's data core with frustration. This was the third access denial she got. First when she tried to look in to the Eranian knowledge then the ship's original owners' knowledge and now the Asgard knowledge. Fifth wanted her to be as mean as replicators could be but the access restriction is making her suspect he don't trust her. Even he didn't let her have the full memories of the human carter which might improve her perspective how to use the available technologies. That made her think she won't be allowed soon enough to satisfy her curiosity. May be he will allow her after what he called it 'training'.

Suddenly she heard a whoosh sound as fifth come through the ship's wall which was completely built by bug blocks. She turned left to face him and asked "why don't I have access to the acquired knowledge from encountered races?"

"As I said before every thing will become clear. Your training will make you ready for the knowledge. Your success on the training is the way to remove the access restriction. The training will have 10 stages and you have to successfully finishing the missions in every stage to gain access to 6 fractions of the knowledge. Passing the first 9 stages will let you have 50 percent of the knowledge and the full memories of Major Carter then the 10th will let you have the rest. Soon we'll reach our destination." fifth told smiling.

Immediately the lights went off and the whole room was filled with very realistic holograph showing the tunnel view of hyper space travel. It was like the replicators were in hyper space by themselves. The holograph flashed bright white for a millisecond then changed to night sky and a planet as the spider like ship dropped in to normal space. Achieving geosynchronous orbit the ship slowed down to stop. The holograph is now showing as the planet was below them. The view zoomed in to a coordinate in the northern hemisphere to show 21 space ships including 7Beliskner class vessels, a science vessel, 2 strange shaped vessels, 9 spider shaped replicator built ships/invaders and 2 control ships one of them at initial construction stage.

"Was this the first contact planet and from where these ships came?" inquire Replicarter.

"Yes and you don't know this because you haven't finished looking at our history yet. The 2 Febohan class vessels and 6 Beliskner class ships are the ships our brethren fought the Asgard after they broadcasted Reese's call signal. The damaged Beliskner and Science vessels are seized in the same battle. After the creation of 'Third', all except one of the Febohan class ship were sent out to gather resources which will be used to build ships entirely with replicator blocks. The Asgard sensors on Thor's ship were unable to determine the where about of any ship in the time dilation field then listening to the humans' message reached to the conclusion that they must have landed and used for replication. Fortunately 'First' changed the plan and sent command to these ships to come to this planet before I deactivated the time dilation machine."

"Believing all replicators are trapped inside the time dilation, the Asgard concentrated on rebuilding their civilization. After the discovery of one of their ancestors which changed their approach to solve their genetic problem they didn't feel like coming to this planet. As soon as our brethren arrived here they built the landing platforms for the ships and the shipyards those being built. The planets and their satellites in the system don't have that much valuable metallic ores but our brethren mined them out and used them to replenish resources."

She had doubt about how was their power to rise fast when they only got 1 Invader. Obviously it's going to be very difficult to attack and capture the Asgard vessels with their new weapon. With only one precious ship their growth to power was going to be like evolution. Just looking at the ships elevated her desire for power. Knowledge is power. She will do any thing to get it.

Suddenly she turned to fifth alerted by her own thought. "We should evacuate this planet as soon as possible. If the Asgard wanted retribution and followed us here, they could destroy all of us."

Running away from unwinnable battles was what the Asgard mostly did since the first contact, but now they got the means to finish a battle with few shots. Replicators had never retreated from space a battle because of that fifth hasn't considered the Asgard to come after them. What Replicarter reminded fifth was the turn of events about to happen.

"We can take the ships where the Asgard couldn't find us but the incomplete one is going to be left behind defenseless. Unless we utilize the science vessel and the landing platforms blocks are to finish it." Fifth said considering one of the options he can see. The ida galaxy has now changed dangerous place to be in for the replicators as contact with the Asgard is eminent. With shortage of resources to finish the incomplete control ship, which is more needed, Fifth is ready to sacrifice the science vessel.

Replicarter doesn't like the idea that could take time and possibly losing the ship for nothing so she recommended, "Even with the science vessel and landing platform parts the Asgard could come before completion. We should take all ships but the invaders then order the blocks on the incomplete control ship including the landing platform blocks to board the invaders in the form of our brethren or change into invader form. After that they should follow us to safety."

Accepting Replicarter's suggestion Fifth gave out the evacuation order. Stopping constructing incomplete ship, the bugs began to beam in to the ships. With in four minutes the bug loaded ships activated their anti gravitational suspension matrix and rose from the landing platforms which lowered their altitude to the ground safely by slowly dropping anti gravitational fields below them. The floating ships sub light engines pushed the ships forward and tilting up to space after having some speed. The structural blocks on the landing plat forms and the incomplete ship began forming bugs which is more time saving choice and boarded the invaders that await them.

The replicator fleet in orbit darted into the hyper space windows opened before them to the destination selected as safe and difficult to be found by the Asgard, to the void inter galactic space.

"The invaders will join us in 45 minutes." Fifth tell Replicarter as they dropped to normal space now in the control ship. "Until we found a way to defend against the new weapon the Asgard have most of the ships will remain here. In the mean time, shall we start?"

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thanks for your reviews **

**Review Response**

**GenoBeast : At the time of attack 3 of the 4 surviving bugs had been taken and placed inside containing force field. The last time the bugs were contained in small place, they were about to be thrown in to a furnace. If experience teaches the bugs they would think of nothing but fight back. But the place was new for them so they needed to increase their number and knowledge about the place.**

StarGate: Chronicles Of The Machines

Chapter 3

The sound of destination locking chevron then the unstable vortex/kawoosh of a star gate on the night side of a planet disturbed the silence of the dark forest around it. Normally in the day time the star gate would be guarded by few jaffa which could defend against few incoming enemies or alert the others. But because of the recent events like the unexpected defeat of Anubis then the unstable situation created by Ba'al and the system lords has forced the minor goa'uld of this world to tighten his security. So the 12 night shift guards extinguished the fire warming them then positioned them self behind the first line trees 10 meters away and pointed their staff on the shimmering event horizon.

A figure clocked with dark robe stepped through the star gate then scanned the surrounding forest with the help of the event horizon light. With the darkness of the night coupled with the event horizon light shining on to wards them, the jaffa couldn't tell who the stranger was but since he was alone they could take care of him easy. Before the star gate shut down, the jaffa abandoned their cover and approached the stranger cautiously.

The stranger didn't look afraid or friendly. He just remained where he was standing. The jaffa couldn't see the stranger's face but his non aggressive condition calmed them. Two of the jaffa retreated to their camp to light up some torches.

The closest high ranking of the jaffa barked "k'ree! State your business!"

The stranger's replied with deep goa'uld voice, "jaffa! k'ree. I'm your god. You will take me to your master."

The high ranker jaffa couldn't identify him so he waited until the torches arrive then took one and brought it the stranger's face. His heart skipped 2 beats when he sees nothing but some kind of darkness. The jaffa of this world had heard of this goa'uld's nature but never had a chance to witness it let alone to expect him on this world. It was Anubis.

The jaffa kneeled quickly on his right leg after he regained control of his body and the others done the same. They stood up as one and began to march to wards their master's pyramid. While half of them led the dirt path and the other half followed behind him. Unseen by the jaffa Anubis was dropping small devices as he walked the half a mile distance.

The minor goa'uld named Hannon used to be one of scientist in Sokar's domain before Apophes's rise. Specifically he worked on the clocking technology for the Hataks. He is now homed on this small trinium mining planet on the edge of Anubis's domain neighboring the unoccupied region. Like all of the goa'uld, he was waiting for a chance to raise his power. So he once and then managed to join in Anubis's technology development projects. His position had allowed him to have some recent intelligence updates on the galactic situation.

The news of the preparation of Anubis's fleet to attack Earth reaches his ears then he investigated more and found out that Anubis thinks Earth has got a way to find some kind of powerful ancient weapon so he wants to find it before they do. Hannon knew if there is a chance the Tauri manage to use the weapon they would kill Anubis his domain will be free to be invaded by any powerful system lords. But he might also use the situation to grab some bones.

On the day of the attack he managed to sneak in 60 of his jaffa through the unguarded star gate on to a world where he some times done projects. This world used as technological experimentation site and little scale military base. More than 3 quarters of the jaffa off this planet had been taken for the invasion so there wouldn't be much resistance that's why he chose it.

He made them hide and made his way to his station. All of Anubis's hataks has got subspace locator beacons which show where they are so he hack into the military base the computers from his terminal to make sure he didn't act before he had to. The termination of the signals from the hataks' locator beacons in the vicinity of earth announced him the time of action. He ordered his jaffa to board 3 Alkesh, 1 transport vessel and 1 hatak in the military base. Ten jaffa each for the smaller vessels and twenty for the hatak. The hatak was being refitted with the upgraded shield generators so it was not moving any where which let the boarding jaffa found less resistance.

After 40 minutes Hannon rendezvous with his jaffa on a nearby planet and removed the Hatak's locator beacon for safe sailing back to his home. Unfortunately for him the dead to be Anubis him self has arrived and his jaffa feared for their master. He recently has upgraded the hatak with clocking technology which might make Anubis angrier of his well hidden knowledge.

The success on stealing the ships made him crave for more power that led him to search for the powerful ancient weapon for himself. The weapon would be very helpful for his rise to power if he managed to lay his hands on it. The distraction of Anubis's ships looked more like an ambush which means the Tauri had the weapon system for some time and waited until the whole fleet arrives. He knew that a whole out attack on earth will not be successful so he devised a plan to attack one of their bases. The information from Anubis's intelligence from the military base had showed the Tauri have bases on other planets which might have the same weapon technology. So he chose the nearest as perfect target. The planet was used by the Tauri as beta site but it was recently changed to be alpha site because of Anubis's kull warrior attack on the former.

After three weeks of preparation and upgrading his transport ship with clocking device the first part of the attack plan began so he sent the 3 alkesh and transport ship ahead of the hatak. The plan was as simple as the 4 ships will drop out off hyper space far away from the planet and approach under clock after that the ships will wait few miles away in the atmosphere then with the same way the hatak approach and eliminate any defense the Tauri might have giving a way for the jaffa to invade the defenseless base.

The attack goes as planned and Hannon's jaffa successfully managed to took control the base with out much damage. Unfortunately the weapon he hoped for was new for the Tauri themselves and was never used on this planet. With anger he executed few surviving Tauri and sent all technology in the base through the star gate.

Now a week after the attack his sarcophagus he slept in opened unusually soon so he raise his upper body and asked, ''what's the meaning of this?"

His first prime dropped the bomb shell, "My lord, Lord Anubis is here. He is waiting in the throne room."

"What?" with panic Hannon lost a place to bury himself. There was only one way to run out of this chamber of the pyramid and Anubis was waiting on the way. He stepped out after a moment of thinking of a way out for the mess he was in.

"My lord, I'm happy to see you well. I believed the battle on the Tauri has destroyed all ships in that fleet. " Hannon said trying to look like happy.

Relaxing a bit Anubis said," I was prepared for any out come. I had a clocked ship waiting around. When the ancient weapon starts destroying the fleet I used an escape pod. The clocked ship came closer to ring me abroad so some of the debris hit it and damaged its hyper drive engine. The damage was extensive. After some repairs it managed to achieve only 10% of its maximum speed. Reaching the closest star gate I tried to dial to my central planets but the shields protecting the star gates wouldn't drop. So I come here to use one of your cargo ships. Do you know what's happening? "

"After the words of the fleet's annihilation the system lords wanted to divide your domain amongst each other but Ba'al took control of the kull warriors first and he managed to capture most of the planets." Hannon said.

"And?" Anubis asked.

Hannon understood what Anubis wanted so continuing, "I knew you will return one way or another so I managed to retreat few ships before Ba'al invaded the planet I was on."

"Is that all?"Anubis continued turning to face Hannon.

Hannon's face began sweating. He couldn't believe how Anubis knew that he was holding back more information with out using brain probing technology. It was better to stay alive so, "I knew Ba'al wasn't like you. Sooner or later he will come to invade this planet. This is all going to happen because of the Tauri. So I used the ships to attack their base on another planet."

Anubis stared at Hannon for a moment which seamed like an hour as he was studying the minor goa'uld. Hannon just stayed standing like a statue looking at the floor.

"Show me every thing you found on their base. You better have all of their technologies." Anubis wasn't as exited as he was supposed to be if the scavenged things could hold some information on the weapon that destroyed the fleet. What ever was going on Hannon had to show him some thing he got so they walked to a storage chamber on the same level and entered into it. The day after the attack Hannon had ordered his first prime to put some random items on the hatak which might include the one Anubis wanted so he was taking his chances.

Anubis looked around scanning as if he was looking for specific items and he spotted what he was looking for. There were some laptop computers and a minicomputer which might have been used as the base's main computer.

He turned back to looked at the jaffa behind Hannon and commanded, "Leave us." The jaffa filed out of the chamber without saying a word and the door closed behind them.

Then he gathered all of the laptops and orderly put them near the minicomputer. With out wasting time he powered up the 1st laptop but it was password protected. It doesn't matter to him, he just put his hands on the keyboard and after five seconds he has logged in. He did the same on the others. When this was happening Hannon was watching unbelieving how Anubis was able to activate the Tauri technology just by touching. Hannon was trying to interface the tauri computers with the goa'uld without success for the whole week but now the old goa'uld is playing with it.

Finding nothing useful on the laptops Anubis plugged a cable from the minicomputer on the nearest one. The server had no power so he brought a Naquadah generator closer and activated it before plugging the minicomputer's power cable. He got the same result from the minicomputer. With frustration he threw the laptop aside and began searching some thing in the pile which filled the chamber.

Hannon watched him amazed until Anubis approached him and shouted, "are these junks all you brought?"

Before Hannon could say a word Anubis raised his right hand placed it on his temple. Hannon screamed in agony as Anubis's hand some how went into his head. The jaffa out side wanted to get in and help their master but they couldn't dare it. Finding nothing but the hint of few items placed in the mother ship Anubis pulled out his hand and walked few steps back.

Sometimes looks are deceiving hiding the truth just under a thin cover; Anubis touched something on his left hand and his figure shimmered and vanished leaving the one and only Replicarter. The recovering Hannon stared at her shocked. Immediately the pyramid's alarm went off and the jaffa came running in then stopped in their tracks. A human female somehow looking like Anubis was torturing their god when they were right behind the door. That is the ultimate insult.

"Kill her!" barked Hannon to the jaffa that hadn't needed his order just to do that. Several energy bolts impacted Replicarter's body to make no damage. Seeing this Hannon stood up and made a run for the door. She didn't have use of him any more but she would take care of him after her primary mission which was finding the weapon that can destroy her kind. To eliminate the jaffa standing on her way she pulled out some kind of white pistol. She shot and stunned Hannon's first prime then killed the rest shooting them right between their eyes.

She probed the unconscious first prime's mind that does looked more like a human in his mid forties than a jaffa and found the place on hatak where he put the rest of Tauri technology. She walked to the rings shooting down two dozens jaffa that tried to slow her down.

--

Three days ago 5 invaders arrived in the orbit of the planet where the new Alpha site placed. They found this planet from Major Carter's memory of this planet being chosen to this task. They were here to find the anti replicator weapon. They scanned the area around the base and found out the base was attacked very soon. Listening to the bases communication reveled that every technology in the base was taken. So Replicarter infiltrated into the base under clock and copied the recent 50 gate addresses imprinted on the DHD's crystal. By analyzing the get addresses they found Hannon's planet was the 2nd last gate dialed.

Two minutes after Replicarter arrived posing as Anubis the gate opened up again and 250 bugs filed out off it. 200 of them divided into 2 groups and headed towards the field where Hannon's ships were parked. The rest stayed to make sure the planet was quarantined from the gate system.

They passed the motion sensors unnoticed due to the electronic jammers Replicarter dropped every 80 meters. The jammers had 200 meter radius but to make sure that any electronics was jammed she wanted to drop them close to each other. The bugs divided in to several smaller groups once they got less than 150 meters away from the field and approached more quietly to 25 meters. They remained surrounding the field at that distance. The darkness and the 30 centimeter grass had given them covering advantage.

After waiting for a couple of minutes they got attack order from Replicarter. The unsuspecting jaffa were stunned by the bugs approaching them like a wave of water around an island in every direction. The jaffa had never seen or heard of such beings which can resist attacks from their staff weapon nevertheless they tried to bounce off the attackers. While their fight was useless the jaffa managed to warn the others by blowing a horn.

The bugs followed few surviving jaffa into the ships as they attempted to use the ships to escape and took care of them before they could fully start the engines. Controlling the ships was needed to prevent Hannon or any jaffa from escaping with the knowledge of the existence of the replicators in the Milk way.

The 200 bugs loaded into the captured ships then lifted them up clocked and headed the hatak. The ships decelerate and hovered above the hatak as it was powering up its engines. Most of the bugs began to ring down into the hatak. When the fight began Hannon ordered his jaffa to destroy the bugs while he made his way down to the hangar bay holding a cargo ship. This cargo ship was inside the hatak when Hannon's jaffa stole it.

On his way to the cargo ship he stop by the chamber where his first prime placed the stolen technologies and he grabbed a laptop so not to leave empty handed. He thought they were after the same weapon he wanted and since the other computers don't have it perhaps this one might. Hannon made it to the cargo ship barely and with the sacrifice of a dozen jaffa he exited the hangar bay.

The 3 Alkesh easily targeted the cargo ship however the bugs close enough to the hangar bay had seen him carrying the laptop so they only needed to disable his engines. With accurate shots the cargo ship's hyper drive engine went of line so Hannon guided it to the gate. Reaching the gate fast he lower the cargo ship in the small space in front of the Dialing device faster than normal landing speed and landed hard on few bugs guarding.

He run out right to the dialing device and immediately started punching the symbols. Unfortunately for Hannon nothing happened. He punched other symbols again nothing happened so he kneeled down and put his hand on the side of the dialing device and froze. The crystals needed for the gate to work had been taken out. At the same moment a cargo ship slowed and hovered above the one on the ground. He heard the activation of the rings then Replicarter came out.

She approached him looking like a hungry tigress. She snatched the laptop from his hands and before he could say anything her pistol made a 1 inch hole on his head. She gave orders of the total execution of the jaffa on this planet then to clean up all evidences. She opened up the laptop, power it up and place her hand smiling.

As the mission was over every thing around her around Replicarter shimmered and she found her self in the hologram room of one of the Febohan class ship. This was the 5th stage mission on her training. Fifth wasn't kidding about the training. He designed every stage considering the knowledge she had and she was supposed to use her assets as minimum as possible. The scenarios were designed to be as realistic as possible and related to the recent situation in the milk way. To make sure they had information on some of the current condition in the galaxy he had sent forth 3 invaders to intercept any subspace communication transitions between the goa'uld.

On every mission she was supposed to consider any misstep could lead to total mission failure. To succeed the missions' direct frontal attack wouldn't work as it had leaded her to failure on the 1st stage. On this stage only she had failed four times. It was because of her making some missteps and not using the whole information fifth gave her about the scientist gao'uld Hannon. On a stage if the mission was failure then its next trial scenario would have some changes. These changes made her more frustrated as they definitely would lead to failure and also of not being able to use resources as much as available they are.

She stepped down from the 5 meter diameter circular slightly raised stage in the hologram room and walked to a window on the far side of the room. The view of the spherical formation of 20 ships with the control ship in the middle back grounded by the intergalactic space was pretty amazing. This was the place she would be when she needed to plan how she was going to play in the next mission.

Replicarter was looking over the knowledge she had access so far when the familiar sound of the Asgard transportation beam alerted her. Fifth walked closer and stood beside her. She had a question that was bugging her since they arrived here nevertheless deciding to wait and answer it herself after she got the full access to the knowledge she placed it aside. Now she didn't care to wait any more since the training was taking time. So with no delay she threw it.

"Can these ships enter hyperspace in side time dilation field safely?"

"Not Safely, no. It is very dangerous. Let's start talking on natural conditions. When a ship passes around a black hole it would experience the time distortion gradually in huge space which makes it safe. But the artificially created time distortions occur within small spaces which make the transition sudden and dangerous. A ship might inter hyper space with in the accelerated time field but when it crosses the barrier to normal time field unexpected events might happen. It probably jumps in time or it might simply blow up. Unless the factor of time in the accelerated time field to normal time is between 1 and 1.143." explained Fifth.

She waited a moment to let the information sink continuing, "Then how the Asgard didn't detect these ships entering hyper space outside the time dilation field?" Replicarter asked again.

"At the time Thor was in the Milk way to bring in sg-1 and the others won't dare to get closer to the system. This ship was the one sg-1 saw guarding the planet and it exited the Asgard sensor range clocked before jumping." answered fifth.

Satisfied with Fifth's answer Replicarter turned her thought how they were going to use the ships once her training was over. He looked back to the center of the room and mentally brought the hologram online. The hologram was showing the status of her allowed access to the knowledge they got. He raised it by another 5% and opened the next mission objectives.

"Now you are ready for the next stage of your training you better look through the further fraction of knowledge you are allowed now." advised Fifth.

The 9 stages of her training took almost three and half months. Their difficulty level was increasing as she passed each stage. Their difficulty rises from simple one person mission to big space battles which needed longer time. Completing the 9 stages she managed to get the first 50% of the knowledge store in the ships then the full memories of Major Carter. Fifth was pretty concerned on her having Major Carter's memories as looking at the memories on a computer and having it inside were two different things. So he made sure to put the more dangerous knowledge on the second 50%.

The repetition of the characters in the training was boring her. After she looked in to the memory she was able to identify them as they were close staff members, friends and family for Major Carter. They would change their role in different stages but it was them that came as the enemy. They had been appearing as a jaffa, a goa'uld or just as a human. Fifth had considered the possibility Replicarter meeting General Jacob Carter in person so he included him as the goa'uld named Hannon.

Her first thought why fifth done this was it was because he might consider earth as formidable enemy. They sure will be formidable if they upgrade their ships using the ancient weapon system. But when the truth hit her, it enraged her like no replicator had before. How could he think that Replicarter would be affected by the memories and feelings Major Carter had for these people? She is a machine. Human feelings and desires are irrelevant to her. She wasn't created like him who thinks he can feel love. She only could mimic the basic behaviors like anger or power hunger.

At least if he had allowed her to the whole acquired knowledge, she might now be of help figuring out how to render the new Asgard weapon useless. It was Fifth that wanted her to have Major Carter's memories, not her. He was wasting their time. All she wanted now is to finish the 10th stage and have the rest half. Nothing can be done about the wasted time now.

Fifth wanted to know whether Replicarter was ok or not with the memories so the 10th stage was specifically designed just to do that. Considering the other stages it was the easiest stage. She only had to invade the SGC then interrogate the sg-1 and find out how the Asgard found the new weapon. Her attack plan was simple. Approach earth with clocked invaders then beam close to the bases self destructing bomb and disable it. After that the attack begins by beaming the bugs all over the base and the interrogation follows.

She done exactly as planned and finished it with the harshest interrogation ever. Her act on that stage proved that she was ok therefore she got what she wanted. In the future she wouldn't allow him to make such silly delaying actions again.

A/N- the description of this Hannon guy too a bit longer than I expected but I think it is better to write about him this way than explaining about him as he was a hologram created for Riplicarter's training. The reason I let fifth know much about the goa'uld technologies was considering the probability of copy the left over memories of Jolinar when he probed Major carter.

0100100101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A month flew by as Replicarter enjoying the full access to the knowledge database of 4 races replicators at least had controlled their ship. It is this advantage of combining multiple technologies of these races kept the replicators surviving. In the years of the war with the replicators, the Asgard tried to make advancements on their military technologies which didn't make much change on the out come of the war but was absorbed by the bugs.

Fortunately for the Asgard and the rest of the universe, the replicators didn't have direct access to Alteran knowledge database. In order to easily access massive Alteran knowledge from Alteran knowledge core/repository of knowledge a Human or an Alteran needed to make direct contact of his/her consciousness to it which made the Asgard uncomfortable so they just copied it. The Asgard was forced to delete the copy Alteran knowledge and any information leading to the original from their central databases to keep it away from the bugs.

Replicarter assessed all the things fifth were doing in the past three months to keep up with his progress. He hasn't made much progress but he assured the weapon was new even for the Asgard or they had hidden it well. At the time fifth was on Orilla he had looked into the Asgard central databases which would definitely have any processes of developing the new weapon but there was nothing close enough.

The other thing he figured out was how to separate few ninates from the majority. He was able to discover this by applying similar conditions the energy wave could cause on the nanites to be removed. In order to recreate the same condition he used seven recorded frequencies of energy wave from the weapon O'Neill used on Orilla. But developing immunity against it was another matter.

"I don't know how they got the weapon, but I'm sure they didn't built it from their knowledge." stated Fifth looking at a screen. The screen was showing a picture of the close representation of the Anti-replicator weapon.

"It doesn't make any sense." complained Replicarter."If they recently had met a race who has the knowledge, which they didn't, Thor would definitely have the weapon ready. They wouldn't need to increase the star's gravity and convert it into black hole if they had the weapon at that time. All they had to do was waiting until you come out of the time dilation field. Or Thor could use it at the time you escaped the black hole. I don't see how they got it."

Fifth stood still thinking of a way, how to carry on from this point. After a moment he changed the display to show O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c on Orilla. Only the first one was using the weapon.

"Why was only one of them using the weapon?"asked Replicarter. "It isn't their nature to stick with what they had. If the wave of a single shot could destroy many target Daniel and Teal'c would definitely use it."

Fifth slightly smirk and said, "Perhaps, it was prototype."

He changed the display to the sight Seventh was seeing in side Thor's science vessel and searched for the best view. He pause the hologram to show the weapon placed where the ship's matter converter place's new products.

"Look at this; it was built by the matter converter just before they attacked us on the planet. This could mean they found it after I arrived on the planet." explained Fifth.

"Wait a second; Teal'c and Thor were the only one on the science vessel after you beamed out major carter. His planet was under attack, why Thor would bring the rest sg-1 in the hope …" she froze in the middle of her question.

"What is it?" asked Fifth looking at her.

"We were looking at the answer the whole time. Thor wouldn't leave the planet unless he was going to bring the weapon. O'Neill had the ancient knowledge downloaded on his brain. This is the only explanation." said Replicarter grinning for solving the mystery of the origin of the weapon.

"So, all we have to do is find O'Neill where ever he is and probe his mind." firmly said Fifth smiling evilly.

"That may not work." countered Replicarter, "The knowledge downloaded on his brain was about to kill him so the humans needed the Asgard to erase it. Thor must have downloaded the knowledge before he erased it from O'Neill's brain."

After moment of thinking Fifth brought up the picture of the handheld weapon again and said, "Look, this weapon is designed for human. They might still have it now. We could force the SGC to give us the weapon. They are doing good job in hiding the existence of their star gate and aliens. All that will be undone if some of our ships are to be seen above their major cities or we jam all communication they have then with all our power we could attack the SGC and secure the weapon."

Replicarter didn't want to hear any idea that wasn't considering all possibilities. With Fifth ideas they could walk into total annihilation. Having major carter's memory was showing it's benefited. "Tell me you're not considering that seriously."

"What is the problem with these ideas?" inquired Fifth.

"Let say we try to force them give us the weapon then they would certainly going to give us a booby-trap which could release the energy wave or if we consider to attack them, by now they could have upgraded their ship with the weapon even more they could have network of defense satellites prepared just for us. We don't have enough intelligence on them to attack them. We need a plan which depends on their weakness."

In two weeks they prepared on a plan Replicarter brought by examining major carter's memories. The plan wasn't aggressive enough to attract the Asgard but it will definitely make them consider sending their ships. Completing preparation they travel to the nearest gate in Milk Way. They reach P7R-931 a small desert planet on the edge of the galaxy within 2 hours then sent a subspace transmission to one of the three invaders in the Milk Way closest to an uninhabited planet with a gate. The bugs on the invader are to send the subspace message and the gate address to the SGC through the gate and will wait for any reply. The other two invaders would head to known Earth's off world bases then will wait clocked.

After waiting 2 hours the gate opened and subspace message came through from the invader that contacted SGC. It was instruction for Replicarter to proceed to Alpha site.

"Just as we expected," said Fifth. "They are predictable."

"Yes, they are." Replicarter agreed. As soon as she beamed down to the gate Fifth's control ship entered hyperspace. She made last time check on her personal shield and clocking devices. She wasn't going to risk herself completely if things went unexpected. The shield was exclusively designed to encompass her body only a millimeter away from her outer nanites and to bounce off any energy waves the Anti replicator weapon would generate. The devices checked fine so she pushed them into her chest. She dialed to the Alpha site then raised the shield before stepping through the gate.

On the other side she was greeted with a very determined looking Teal'c ready to shoot the replicator disruptor weapon. She put a sad face and said

"Fifth has figured out how to defend himself from your and nothing will stop him from destroying every thing. I don't want to be part of it. You should destroy me now."

Just as Teal'c was about to shoot Colonel Carter come from inside and said "Teal'c you might hold that for now."

"Are you sure?" he inquired. He wouldn't believe on keeping the replicator 'alive'.

"Yes," she assured. "We need to know how Fifth done it. General O'Neill also wants this."

Doing that probably saved their life. If they didn't fail for that Replicarter's secondary plan wasn't as calm as the first. She would kill every one on the base if she had to.

Teal'c didn't trust the replicator to lower the weapon as they took her a holding cell. Colonel Carter sat facing Replicarter. She'd convinced Teal'c to let her talk to the replicator alone and unarmed. The colonel began asking a series of questions and Replicarter replied all with prearrange answers.

"He will search for me every where."

"So, how many times did Fifth put you through that?"

Replicarter paused for a moment

"Hundreds, he blames Jack for you leaving him in the time dilation. He always wanted to watch me kill him."

Colonel Carter looked at her "I understand how hard that must have been."

Replicarter gave the impression of being sad

"Killing Daniel, Teal'c even the scenarios with Pete were easier then the ones with Jack. I found it so difficult killing him."

"I…" before the colonel could say anything Teal'c walked into the room.

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill wishes to speak with you."

The colonel left the room and Replicater opened the replicator subspace link to communicate with Fifth through.

"Your signal is weak."

"Yes, at full power they might detect it."

"So, are we still on the first plan? And is it working well?"

"Yes, she bought it, she trusts me. Jack is important to her. I knew showing her that would help to convince her that I am working against you."

The SGC had little option then loosing the opportunity of experimenting on the replicator. They needed to determine how fifth rendered the weapon useless before he showed up. So with the general's order, they took Replicarter into a lab. All she needed was 4 seconds of contact with a computer to copy all necessary files while the scientists were distracted. After the scientists got what they can from her Teal'c and the guards put her back in the holding cell.

She processed the information and configured her nanites to permanently endure the energy wave from the weapon on all seven frequencies. She was about to send every thing she got to Fifth when an idea hit her. She made very convincing forged on every thing and sent it to Fifth who was just out side the solar system. Fifth checked it and configured him self and his control ship based on the forge before approaching the planet.

Fifth's control ship reached sensor range so she was taken to a station set for the new Anti-replicator satellite. They wanted her to negotiate with fifth. As Colonel Carter's and the technicians' attention was taken by the arrival of Fifth's control ship. Replicarter placed her hand on a keyboard then linked nanites the keyboard circuit and she fired the satellite weapon on the targeted Fifth's control ship which was just in weapon range.

One of the technicians exclaimed, "The satellite has fired and the ship is breaking up."

"What?" inquired Colonel Carter then suspiciously she turned to see Replicarter picking up her hand. No one expected this to happen since Replicater told them that Fifth was immune.

"Why do you done that?"

Ending her last talk with Fifth, Replicarter answered "He's acts like adolescent."

No one could stop Teal'c this time. He came in the station and released replicator disruptor wave on Replicarter. She just watched him smiling as the disruptor energy wave passed harmlessly around her. Seeing as nothing happened Colonel Carter run out to the gate control room alerting the guards.

Replicarter has got what she wanted so she walked to the exit but Teal'c blocked her way. He jumped towards her as she got closer. She caught his hands and before he could do any thing her nanites went into his hands causing much pain to him. She threw him aside as the pain incapacitated him. While that was happening colonel Carter darted to wards the control room. No one stood on Replicarter's way until she exited to the corridor and the guarding soldiers welcomed her with hell of bullets from their M249-SAW. The concentrated bullets slowed her down therefore she decided to take her back up exit, the cloaked invader. But something interfered with the beaming technology so she was forced to use the gate.

Replicarter walked faster on the soldiers which were retreating and shooting. She grabbed the closer one and threw him on the others knocking them down. She finished the corridor and turned to look Colonel Carter standing in front of the dialing device. She walked straight to the dialing device but the Colonel extended her hands to stall her. By now all of them should know nothing was stopping but the colonel insisted which led Replicarter to probe the colonel's mind and discovered the activation of the self-destruct bomb.

Retracting her nanites out of the colonel, Replicarter dialed the gate to P2S-712. Just as she was stepping through Teal'c came running to the gate and stopped her by grabbing her left hand. With split seconds of thinking she detached her fore-arm and fully entered the event horizon.

Replicatrer stepped out the star gate on P2S-712 and after a moment she was beamed in to the invader waiting in orbit. She got in to the nanite constructer machine to fix her left arm. While the machine was fixing her an idea came to her. If she successfully change the idea to reality the future of replicators would be very easy. It was altering the base code of the nanites so they would be able to form any shape other than human form. There is the possibility of creating something smaller with the modified nanites.

First thing was first, she sent out subspace transmission of the true defense against the replicator disrupter weapon to all ships. Once the bugs and the ships built with block are immune to the weapon they will be free to enter any region of space. The fixing ended in five minutes so she got of the constructer. She has now got the control of the full power of replicators however the strategy of domination still going to begin with attacking the most dominant power of the galaxy, the Goa'ulds. The replicators got the power to attack and succeed in capturing Goa'uld ships then replicate as much as they needed but Replicarter's belief on having them selves more organized was the only thing holding them.

In order to do that they needed a planet that has resources and is ignored by any one. So Replicarter access colonel carter's memory and found the best candidate, BP6-3Q1. It was a planet found by SG-1 six years ago. Due to the awful incident happened on Teal'c the planet's address was locked by General Hammond and if the Goauld found it their amazing healing will not help them on this planet. Replicarter called all ships to follow her then the invader rotated on its axis before accelerating to enter hyperspace.

Cruising at maximum its hyperspace speed the invader crossed the 59,300LtY distance within four hours. In the mean time she was designing other things that she thought would be needed. Exiting hyper space the invader was welcomed by the 10 larger ships in high orbit of the planet. As basic procedure the bugs had already scanned the planet and got nothing but billions of small life sings. It was as she expected therefore she ordered the bugs on one of the Beliskner ships to make a gun with stun setting using a matter converter.

Receiving the gun she beamed down to a bridge close to the planet's star gate. This planet a thousand years ago used to be a Naquadah mine for a goa'uld and was ignored with its hundred slave miners after the Naquadah closer to the surface was depleted. After that the slaves left behind buried the star gate and was able to advance with no disturbance from the goa'uld. Recently the descendants of the slaves discovered the gate and few artifacts explaining the mysteries of the goa'uld including few gate addresses.

With the excitement of expansion to the stars they captured and brought few jaffa for interrogation and experimentation. Knowing the futility of full scale war they searched for an attack strategy which would not involve them directly. After few years of experimentation they discover a genetically engineered biological weapon that would be effective on the jaffa as well as the goa'uld. Unfortunately neutralizing the biological weapon was harder but before that could happen, an accidental explosion in the research center let it loose on the planet. So within few weeks every terrestrial animal life on the planet was gone.

Replicarter crossed the half a mile long bridge without incident and began walking in to the ghost town until five big ugly flying insects crossing the street 20 meters away change their heading and came onto her. She targeted them and shot them down after setting the gun at minimum stunning level. She picked them up and beamed into one of the Febohan ship. Placing the insects in a force field she began to studying them in detail. Once she got enough of their reproduction mechanism virus samples to create them again a strong non-toxic aerosol insecticide was released into the force field that terminated the resilient insects in four minutes.

After that using the matter converters she manufactured the insecticide and human dummies which would attract the insects on the planet then beamed them down to the planet. The life sign scan taken after five hours showed nothing alive so Replicarter ordered the bugs to beam down and start examining all factories and power generation facilities. The factories and power generation facilities were nearly advanced enough for Replicarter's need so by integrating some improvements the preparation began.

The three items being mass fabricated will greatly change the future attack and technological development of replicators. The first one was satellites which would be strategically placed 10,000LtYs apart all over the galaxy. The cylindrical satellites (4.5m long & 2m diameter) will be cloaked and have advanced sensors with large range scanning capability. Of course they are designed to create instantaneous subspace link with one another on highly secured subspace frequency. However as advanced as they were they'll not be used for controlling the bugs.

The second item were computers based on Asgard technology which are much smaller than Asgard cores/super computers but are still fast and capable taking care of complex tasks. Then the third item on the short list was nanite making machines. These machines would be manufactured in parts then will be assembled onsite. The parts would be small and light enough to be carried by mother bugs. The external covers are made of strong rust and water resistant metals. The production of these machines would be delayed until Replicarter complete its design. All of the three items don't have replicator blocks or nanites of their own.

For a galaxy wide invasion which would be controlled by a human form replicator they will need to build control ships so power lines for a non industrial city diverted to a big field and more than 100 mother bugs gathered around it. Some bugs would bring Naquadah alloy metals for the mother bugs which would ingest it and make blocks then constructer bugs would take the blocks and join them on the excavated field. The excavation was needed to support the ships structures which would elongate to the back of the ships.

In the mean time Replicarter was going over the modifications on nanite codes, programs and the designs of the nanites themselves. It was challenging even for her. The knowledge they presently got didn't include how to modify or improve the originals so she needed the knowledge from a race that has more experience on nanites. The replicator disruptor weapon was built from the Alteran knowledge so she looked in to colonel carter's memories to find any thing related to them. She found several things related to them like the lost city, ascended beings, star gate destroying weapon, time looping machine and repository of knowledge.

The repository of knowledge found by sg-1 six years ago was studied and determined nothing due to power depletion. It's abandoned but the star gate was linked with a nuke which would go off in 30 seconds if the right deactivating combination code wasn't inserted. Colonel Carter was one of the few people to know the code as a result Replicarter also knew it. Even if any change was done in the last 7 months she'll easily stop the count down by inserting her nanites into the timer or key pad.

She sent a Beliskner ship to P3R-272. On this uninhabitable moon revolving an inhabitable planet was a simple room with a floor decorated with a gold ring in an Ancient dialect: _Noo ani anqueetas_, ("We are the Ancients") _hic qua videeum_ ("The place of our legacy"). Exiting the gate Replicarter headed directly for the bomb which was on the far side of the room. She inserted her nanites into the bomb as well as put in the 9 digit code (474-122-593) on the keypad to stop the count down. The deactivation code was changed so her nanites had to crack the new code. Once that was done she approached the head holding device of the repository and inserted her nanites into the hole. The nanites slithered in and examined every part of the device. The device's power was depleted thus she used her own power to light up some of its functions.

The analysis showed there was no computer which stored the knowledge except the downloader device and a subspace data transferring device. She increased power on the subspace data transferring device to determine where the subspace connection leads. The Beliskner class ship in the moon's orbit followed the subspace connection to the planet and pinpointed the source under a weird looking landscape. After that the ship beam out Replicarter from the moon's orbit and retuned to the planet and made scans.

The scans revealed a buried city that could be 4 times larger than New York City. It was a very old Alteran city named Pegun Hama, buried during the time of the great plug to keep it hidden for any survivors of their race. Replicarter didn't care about a rotting old city what she needed was the Alteran core so she beamed into the building containing the subspace transmitter. She found a large control station 3 level down and activated a computer then she inserted her nanites.

All the knowledge of the old race was at the tip of her nanites. It was divided in few sections. She ignored all but the technology section and copied and transferred all of it to the ship's core. After that was done she beamed out then headed for her base. On her way she began working on the modification of nanites. From the copied database she found nanite designs which were perfect for her need so with some modifications the construction of the nanite making machines commenced. The satellites were also modified to have sub-light engine similar to the small Alteran space ships engine.

Replicarter wasn't worried about Power sources that much since power generation wasn't problem for replicators. The Alterans had disclosed the very long procedures how to make Alteran power sources but not their manufacturing sites. The Alteran knowledge was more than five million years old thus any development made after that will not be included. This concerned Replicarter if there would be any advanced Alteran technology that could be threat to replicators. So her interest was changed to finding any recent thing related to them.

**A/N- Well I don't know how much its close enough but tried to include the 'Gemini' episode as much as I can remember. It has been a while since I saw it. I don't think Replicarter would go to Alpha site without any protection. 'Seventh' is the replicator seen on episode 'New order'. The shield generator is big for the bugs to carry. So at the time of invasion it wouldn't be accessible. Determining Asgard or Replicator's ships speed is a bit difficult since on the show we have seen them crossing the void across galaxies within few hours (on episode 'Enemies' and 'New order'). If the repository works this way there would be little chance to the knowledge to be deleted or copied by less advanced civilization. **

**Please review, tell me what you think...**


End file.
